The present invention relates to a device for protecting passengers of a vehicle when the vehicle collides with something. Particularly, the present invention pertains to a device for preventing a secondary collision of a passenger against the structure of a vehicle or to a device for reducing the shock that accompanies a secondary collision. The device is particularly suitable for front pillars and roof side rails of vehicles.
Several measures have been devised for protecting passengers of a vehicle when a vehicle collides with something, or when a primary collision occurs. One of the measures is to absorb shock due to a primary collision by the vehicle. Another measure is to reduce shock due to a secondary collision. In a secondary collision, which occurs subsequent to a primary collision, a passenger hits a structure of a vehicle due to a reaction of a primary collision.
FIG. 6 illustrates a passenger protection device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-203264. The device is installed in a vehicle front pillar and includes an inner panel 130 and a pillar garnish panel 140. The pillar garnish panel 140 faces the inner panel 130. A resin shock absorber 190 is accommodated in a space S defined between the inner panel 130 and a pillar garnish panel 140. The shock absorber 190 has a lattice structure and is coupled to the pillar garnish panel 140. When a passenger collides with the pillar garnish panel 140, the shock absorber 190 absorbs the shock.
However, the pillar garnish panel 140 and the shock absorber 190 may be disengaged from the inner panel 130 due to the reaction of a primary collision of the vehicle. In such a case, shock due to a secondary collision between a passenger and the inner panel 130 is not reduced.
A passenger protection device shown in FIG. 5 includes an air bag 180. The air bag 180 is accommodated in a space S, which is defined between an inner panel 130 and a pillar garnish panel 140. When a primary collision occurs, the air bag 180 inflates toward a passenger while deforming a part of the pillar garnish panel 140. The air bag 180 receives the passenger and prevents a secondary collision between the passenger and the front pillar.
However, depending on the condition of a primary collision, the air bag 180 may not inflate. In this case, the passenger will collide with the front pillar. Even if the air bag 180 inflates, the timing is not appropriate for receiving a passenger. If the inflation of the air bag 180 is too late, a passenger may collide with the center pillar before the air bag 180 inflates. After inflating, the air bag 180 starts deflating. Therefore, if the inflation occurs too early, a passenger may hit the deflating air bag 180. In this case, the air bag 180 may not sufficiently absorb the shock and the passenger may collide with the front pillar.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a passenger protection device that reliably protects passengers of a vehicle from shock due to a collision of the vehicle.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, a passenger protection device of a vehicle is provided. The vehicle includes a body frame and a garnish that covers the body frame. The device includes an air bag and a shock absorber. The air bag is located between the body frame and the garnish. When the vehicle collides with something, the air bag inflates into the passenger compartment to receive a passenger. The shock absorber is located between the body frame and the garnish. The shock absorber is fixed to the body frame and is separated from the garnish. The shock absorber absorbs shock applied to the shock absorber.